


Bone Idle

by sunbreaksdown



Series: Bone Idle [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Cybersex, F/F, Humanstuck, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbreaksdown/pseuds/sunbreaksdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern tale of online romance.</p><p>Or: Terezi twists Vriska's arm, and roleplay becomes full-blown cybersex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone Idle

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering adventurersGambit [AG]

GC: F1RST OF 4LL 1 H4V3 4 NUMB3R OF COMPL41NTS  
GC: 1 W1LL 4DDR3SS TH3M 1N 4N ORD3RLY M4NN3R 4ND 4LL BON3S W1LL B3 THOROUGHLY P1CK3D >:]  
GC: NUMB3R ON3  
GC: YOU 4R3 CL34RLY GODMODD1NG SO KNOCK TH4T CR4P OFF  
GC: NUMB3R TWO  
GC: YOUR PROS3 L34V3S SOM3TH1NG TO B3 D3S1R3D  
GC: YOU C4NT JUST CL41M TH4T 4LL OF YOUR 3N3M13S 4R3 1N C4HOOTS 4G41NST YOU E4CH 4ND 3V3RY T1M3 YOU RUN FOUL OF TH3 L4W  
GC: H4V3NT YOU 3V3R H34RD OF 4 TH34SURUS  
GC: YOU SHOULD TRY B4NG1NG ON3 OV3R YOUR SKULL, 1T M1GHT H3LP  
GC: NOT TH4T 1 COULD S4Y FOR SUR3 BUT 1TS D3F1N1T3LY WORTH 4 TRY  
AG: What the hell????????  
AG: Who is this?  
GC: 1 4M FROM TH3 FORUMS  
AG: No shit, retard! Give me your name.  
GC: 1 W1LL G1V3 YOU SOM3 DRUBB1NGS  
AG: Wow, this is exactly the sort of 8ullshit I needed today!  
AG: Some sore loser from the game can't take the fact that my character is o8viously 8etter than theirs!  
AG: Sorry, 8ut you signed up for this. It's only RP, and if you can't deal with the consequences of this, then you're never going to 8e a8le to handle the real world.  
AG: You should 8e thanking me. 8ecause out there, 8n't no8ody going to stop 'godmodding' (lol) just 8ecause you whined a8out it like a 8a8y.  
AG: You're welcome, 8y the way.  
GC: OH WOULD YOU C4N 1T  
GC: TH3 PO1NT 1S TH4T YOU 4R3 RU1N1NG TH3 FUN FOR 3V3RYON3 3LS3  
GC: 4LW4YS BR34K1NG TH3 RUL3S  
AG: Uhhhhhhhh.  
AG: I'm 8r8king the rules so there'll 8e fun in the first place!!!!!!!! How difficult is that to understand?  
GC: WH4T NO  
GC: RUL3S M4K3 TH3 FUN 4LL TH3 MOR3 S4T1SFY1NG  
AG: Oh man, what a chump! I can't 8elieve that my finger's only hovering over the 8lock 8utton and hasn't actually hit it yet.  
AG: There must 8e something wrong with me.  
AG: Or may8e I just like all this free entertainment!  
GC: >:[  
GC: TH1S DO3S NOT CONST1TUT3 4 SUCC3SSFUL CONV3RS4T1ON  
AG: Sooooooooorry, looks like I'm not in the mood to 8e lectured 8y whiny whiny whiners. 8etter things to do and all that.  
AG: 8ut if you want, you can tell me who you play........  
GC: HMPH  
GC: R3DGL4R3  
AG: W8  
AG: Seriously?  
AG: We have some pretty good CR! Why didn't you say so?  
GC: WH4T  
GC: NO W3 DONT  
GC: R3DGL4R3 DO3SNT 3V3N *L1K3* TH3 M4RQU1S3  
AG: Stop focusing on the insignificant details.  
GC: W3LL R3G4RDL3SS OF TH4T  
GC: TH3 4DM1N 4SK3D M3 TO D1SCUSS M4TT3RS W1TH YOU  
AG: Why doesn't he do it himself????????  
GC: B3C4US3 TH3 L4ST T1M3 H3 P3ST3R3D YOU YOU TR13D TO M4K3 H1M CRY  
AG: "Tried".  
AG: ::::)  
GC: TH1S 1SNT 4 L4UGH1NG M4TT3R  
GC: OR 4 M4TT3R TH4T YOU SHOULD B3 SM1L1NG 4BOUT W1TH 4LL 31GHT OF YOUR 3Y3S 1 GU3SS  
AG: Hahahahahahahaha, what? You don't smile with your EYES. Jeez, what's wrong with you? Are you 8lind????????   
GC: 4CTU4LLY  
GC: Y3S  
GC: BUT TH3 PO1NT 1S TH4T YOU SHOULD CONS1D3R TH1S YOUR S3COND OFF1C14L W4RN1NG  
GC: THR33 STR1K3S 4ND YOUR3 OUT  
AG: Ugh.  
AG: Ok.  
AG: May8e I have some 8ones to pick with you!  
AG: May8e I don't want to 8e part of this dum8 game with an admin who's too much of a coward to talk to pl8yers himself!!!!!!!!  
AG: May8e there are PLENTY of other games on the internet that would 8e happy to have me!  
AG: It's a 8ig internet! I could have my choice of RPs!  
AG: If I even wanted to PL8Y anymore. 8ut you know what, there comes a point in your life where you have to realise that wow this is all stupid I'm going to do something else with my valua8le time like tend to the many irons in my fire!  
GC: WH4T >:?  
GC: DO3S TH1S M34N YOU 4R3 L34V1NG?  
AG: I was a8out to ditch this game, anyway!  
AG: Good luck cleaning up the mess Mindfang made! ::::)  
GC: H3Y  
GC: YOU DONT H4V3 TO GO JUST Y3T  
GC: ONLY 1F YOU SCR3W UP 4G41N  
GC: WH1CH HON3STLY S33MS K1ND OF 1NEV1T4BL3 BUT   
AG: I don't need your charity.  
AG: L8rs.

adventurersGambit [AG] is now offline

*

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering adventurersGambit [AG]

GC: H3Y  
AG: ........  
GC: WH4TS W1TH TH3 S1L3NT TR34TM3NT?  
AG: Correct me if I'm wrong 8uuuuuuuut........  
AG: Didn't I leave the game?  
AG: Weeks ago?  
AG: So if you're looking for someone to lecture, I'm not your girl! I am completely out of your hair.  
GC: Y34H, 1 KNOW TH4T  
GC: BUT TH4T DO3SNT M34N W3 C4NT T4LK  
GC: G3T TO KNOW 34CH OTH3R  
GC: >:]  
AG: This is exactly the sort of thing they were warning us a8out when they made us watch those dum8 internet safety videos in class.  
AG: No I don't want to meet you at the park and then may8e go for a ride with you after you 8raid my hair.  
AG: 8ut if you're offering me candy I guess I can accept that, out of the goodness of my heart.  
GC: DO YOU 3V3R G3T T1R3D OF B31NG SO D3F3NS1V3?  
GC: 1T MUST B3 3XH4UST1NG B31NG YOU!   
AG: You have noooooooo idea, Redglare!  
AG: So many irons.  
AG: So few fires.   
GC: MY N4M3 1SNT R3DGL4R3  
AG: Whatever. It's not like you ever 8othered to tell me. All you cared a8out was what I'd apparently done wrong!  
GC: TH3R3 W4S NO 4PP4R3NTLY 4BOUT 1T, 1 JUST  
GC: OH N3V3R M1ND TH4T  
GC: MY N4M3 1S T3R3Z1  
AG: Really? Like, your ACTUAL name?  
GC: Y3S  
AG: Pffffffffhahahahahahahaha!  
AG: Oh my god I just  
AG: That is the most a8surd name I've ever heard!!!!!!!!  
GC: H3Y!  
GC: TH3 DRUBB1NGS 1 OFF3R3D UP B3FOR3 4R3 ST1LL ON TH3 T4BL3  
GC: 4ND NOW YOU H4V3 TO 3V3N TH1NGS OUT  
GC: WH4T DO TH3Y C4LL YOU, M1SS AG?  
AG: Mindfang.  
GC: YOUR R34L N4M3 SM4RT4SS  
GC: NOT YOUR CH4R4CT3RS  
AG: It is my name. Don't 8e so offensive!  
AG: I named my character after me, duh.  
GC: OH 1F TH4TS TH3 C4S3  
GC: 1 W4S GO1NG TO 4SK 1F YOU W4NT3D TO DO 4 PR1V4T3 RP  
GC: BUT 1 DONT TH1NK 1M COMFORT4BL3 PL4Y1NG W1TH SUCH 4 BL4T4NT S3LF 1NS3RT  
AG: Don't screw around with me.  
AG: Why would you want to do that? You still have your no good 8oring game to 8e all 8usy with.  
GC: YOU W3R3 R1GHT 4BOUT R3DGL4R3 4ND M1NDF4NG  
GC: TH3Y D1D H4V3 SOM3 R3GR3T4BLY 1NT3R3ST1NG CH3M1STRY!  
AG: ........  
AG: Vriska.  
GC: WH4T?  
AG: My name!!!!!!!!  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3  
AG: Huh?  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4  
GC: H4  
GC: H3H  
AG: 8lock 8utton you are just calling out to me today!  
GC: S33  
GC: 1 C4N L4UGH TOO >:]  
AG: That wasn't laughing! That was a fucking mental 8reakdown worthy of some sort of deranged award.  
GC: 1 WOULD L1K3 TO TH4NK MY P4R3NTS FOR G1V1NG M3 TH3S3 LUNGS 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3  
GC: 4ND MY P3RSON4L CO4CH, THE GOOD 1NSTRUCTOR C4CKL3SNOUT  
GC: 4LONG W1TH  
AG: Ok hold it right there.  
AG: If I agreed to talk 8usiness, will you stop ram8ling?  
GC: YOU H4V3 M4D3 4 V3RY W1S3 D3C1S1ON VR1SK4  
GC: TH1S 1S TH3 ST4RT OF 4 B34UT1FUL FR13NDSH1P

*

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering adventurersGambit [AG]

GC: GOOD MOR1NG  
AG: Ugh, what do you want now?  
AG: I don't have time to play at the moment! I'll write up the next reply after class, ok?  
GC: 1 4M NOT H3R3 TO PRY D3L1C1OUS ROL3PL4Y NUGG3TS FROM YOUR H4NDS AT TH1S V3RY MOM3NT VR1SK4  
GC: 1 JUST W4NT3D TO S4Y GOOD MORN1NG  
AG: Morning........  
AG: What time, exactly?  
GC: 8:27  
AG: Oh my gooooooood.  
AG: Don't tell me we're in the same time zone!  
AG: No no no no no no no no.  
GC: H3H3H3  
GC: NO WOND3R 1 M4N4G3 TO C4TCH YOU ONL1N3 4LL TH3 T1M3  
AG: Lucky you.  
GC: W3LL NOW TH4T 1 H4V3 BR1GHT3N3D YOUR MORN1NG  
GC: 1 W1LL 4LLOW YOU TO G3T ON W1TH YOUR D4Y  
GC: 1 4M 4 V3RY BUSY WOM4N YOU KNOW  
GC: 1 H4V3 CL4SS3S OF MY OWN TO 4TT3ND TO  
AG: Uni?  
GC: Y3S  
GC: 4NY MOR3 QU3ST1ONS YOU 1NS4T14BL3 TH1NG YOU  
AG: If you want to tell me where you go, I guess that's fine!  
GC: HMMM W3LL 1F YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO B3 SO G3N3ROUS  
GC: 1 GO TO W3ST ROOKSH1R3  
AG: ::::/  
AG: You're kidding, right?  
AG: Maaaaaaaan, that is not far from me at all!  
AG: I mean  
AG: Uh  
AG: Uhhhhhhhh  
AG: D8mmit.  
GC: 1M ONTO YOU NOW VR1SK4  
GC: TH3R3S NOWH3R3 YOU C4N RUN  
AG: Your pretence of 8eing a stalky stalky stalker is almost cute!  
AG: Really, I'm flattered.  
AG: 8ut I wasn't lying a8out having to go.  
GC: 1 KNOW  
GC: TH1NGS T4ST3 SO MUCH N1C3R WH3N YOU 4R3 4CTU4LLY TRUTHFUL  
AG: I don't even have the time to care a8out what the hell that means.  
GC: H4V3 4 PL34S4NT D4Y  
AG: Riiiiiiiight! 8ecause I just love 8eing 8ehind on coursework.  
GC: M4YB3 1F YOU STOPP3D ROL3PL4Y1NG ON TH3 1NT3RN3T TH4T WOULDNT B3 4 PROBL3M  
AG: Whatever! Now that you've played with me there won't 8e any going 8ack.  
AG: 8ecause I'm the 8est. :::;)  
AG: L8rs, Redglare.

adventurersGambit [AG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

*

adventurersGambit [AG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AG: Woooooooow!  
AG: This l8est thread sure is getting kind of........  
AG: Heavy!  
GC: 1 KNOW  
GC: 1TS SC4NDOLOUS 1SNT 1T  
GC: >:]  
AG: For once you're not wrong!  
AG: 8ut I guess I was just wondering  
AG: If you're comforta8le with the direction this is going........  
GC: VR1SK4, M1NDF4NG 4ND R3DGL4R3 W3R3 D3ST1N3D TO 3ND UP 3NTW1N3D 1N E3CH OTH3RS LO1NS L1K3 TH1S FROM TH3 MOM3NT TH3Y F1RST SPOK3  
GC: 1T W4S ONLY 4 M4TT3R OF T1M3 B3FOR3 TH31R MUTU4L LO4TH1NG B3C4M3 TOO MUCH FOR TH3M TO H4NDLE...  
GC: 4LON3 >;]  
AG: So you're definitely ok with how this is pro8a8ly going to turn out in a few comments time????????  
GC: 1 WOULD B3 P41NFULLY D1S4PPO1NT3D 1F YOUD N3V3R ROL3PL4Y3D SMUT B3FOR3  
AG: Of course I h8ve!  
AG: I just don't want you freaking out on me when things get really serious.  
GC: OH  
GC: SO TH3YLL G3T MOR3 S3R1OUS TH4N TH1S?  
GC: YOU 4R3 T34S1NG M3 W1TH TH3S3 PROM1S3S OF WH4TS TO COM3  
AG: Oh man, it's DEFINITELY going to get more serious than this! Did you really think Mindfang would take that sort of 8ullshit from Redglare lying down?   
GC: 4CTU4LLY  
GC: 1 W4S R4TH3R HOP1NG TH3R3 WOULDNT B3 4NY LY1NG DOWN 1NVOLV3D 4T 4LL  
GC: TH3R3 4R3 FOUR P3RF3CTLY GOOD W4LLS 4LL 4ROUND TH3M!  
AG: Um  
AG: Yeah  
AG: That could  
AG: 8e ok  
AG: I guess  
GC: B4CK TO BUS1N3SS TH3N  
AG: >::::)

adventurersGambit [AG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

*

adventurersGambit [AG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AG: 8oooooooored.  
GC: YOU 4G41N  
GC: 1 4LR34DY TOLD YOU  
GC: 1 W1LL R3PLY TO TH3 ROL3PL4Y WH3N 1 H4V3 F1N1SH3D STUDY1NG FOR MY 3X4M ON FR1D4Y  
AG: Can't you calm your tits for 8 seconds?  
AG: I'm not here a8out the RP! I know you have super lamey lame law nonsense to memorise 8ut I thought that maaaaaaaay8e we could just chat.  
GC: YOU M34N YOU W4NT TO T4LK FOR R34SONS UNR3L4T3D TO TH3 G4M3  
GC: 4R3 YOU DRUNK? >:?  
AG: Only a little 8it! My judgement is not impaired at all.  
AG: We've 8een playing together for like two months now, right? I just figured that you might not 8e so 8ad after all!  
GC: YOU D3C1D3D TH4T 4LL BY YOURS3LF D1D YOU  
GC: 1 4M HONOUR3D TO B3 YOUR L4ST R3SORT WH3N BOR3DOM STR1K3S  
GC: HON3STLY  
AG: Ugh, see, this is why I didn't try this 8efore! 8ecause even though I'm 8eing 800% sincere with you right now, you try 8ullshitting your way out of this, making it seem like I'm the insensitive jerk here!  
GC: VR1SK4  
GC: 1F YOU R34LLY DO W4NT TO T4LK TO M3  
GC: W3LL  
GC: 1 SUPPOS3 1 C4N SHUT TH1S BOOK 4ND TOL3R4T3 YOU FOR 4 F3W M1NUT3S  
GC: 1T W1LL B3 MY GOOD D33D FOR TH3 D4Y  
AG: Oh my god why do I have the worst ideas.  
GC: WH4T DO YOU W4NT TO T4LK 4BOUT?  
GC: 1S TH3R3 SOM3TH1NG 1N P4RT1CUL4R ON YOUR M1ND  
GC: OR...  
GC: SOM3ON3? >:]  
AG: Haha what???????? Where are you getting this from!  
GC: DO YOU H4V3 4 BOYFR13ND?  
GC: B3 HON3ST, YOU C4N TRUST M3   
AG: I trust you as much as an open sewer.  
AG: And noooooooope.  
GC: 4N OP3N S3W3R  
GC: TH4T M4K3S NO S3NS3  
GC: 1LL H4V3 YOU KNOW 1 SHOW3R3D NOT 4N HOUR 4GO  
GC: DO YOU H4V3 4 G1RLFR13ND?  
AG: The answer is still no!!!!!!!!  
GC: DO YOU W4NT ON3?  
AG: M8n, how the hell do you come up with all of this crap!   
GC: 1 4M 4 V3RY OBS3RV4NT P3RSON  
GC: 4ND 1 H4V3 OBS3RV3D TH4T YOU 4R3 MOR3 34G3R TO P4RT1C1P4T3 1N C3R41N THR34DS OF OURS TH4N OTH3RS  
GC: 1TS FUNNY HOW YOU T4K3 LONG3R 4ND LONG3R TO R3PLY TO THOS3 SP3C1F1C POSTS OF 4N 1NTR1GU1NG N4TURE  
GC: SOM3T1M3S YOU 3V3N GO 1DL3  
AG: Once again, you have a8solutely no idea what you're talking a8out! If anything, you need to stop projecting onto me!  
GC: 1TS OK4Y  
GC: TH3Y 4R3, 4FT3R 4LL, PORN THR34DS!  
GC: 4S S4L4C1OUS 4S 1T M4Y B3 TH3R3 1S 4BSOLUT3LY NOTH1NG 1LL3G4L 4BOUT 3NJOY1NG TH3M FOR WH4T TH3Y 4R3  
GC: 1T 1S H34LTHY  
GC: TO B3 3XP3CT3D, 3V3N!  
AG: W8.  
AG: So what you're saying is that you........  
AG: Uh, you know.  
AG: Do it too?  
GC: DO WH4T TOO?  
GC: 1 DONT DO 4NYTH1NG  
GC: WH4T DO YOU DO?  
AG: Nothing.  
AG: N8thing.  
AG: Sh8t.  
AG: Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckf8ckfuckf8ck.  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3H3  
GC: SP1D3RG1RL YOU TUMBL3D STR41GHT 1NTO MY TR4P  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3  
AG: Oh my g8d SH8T UP.

adventurersGambit [AG] blocked gallowsCalibrator [GC]

*

adventurersGambit [AG] unblocked gallowsCalibrator [GC]

GC: HMM WH4T BUBBL3GUM GOOD3SS 1S TH1S 1 SM3LL ON MY SCR33N  
GC: TH3 1NCY W1NCY SP1D3RG1RL C4M3 CR4WL1NG B4CK 4LR34DY  
GC: 1TS ONLY B33N THR33 D4YS VR1SK4  
GC: D1D YOU R34LLY M1SS M3 TH4T MUCH?  
AG: Ok, how's the deal.  
AG: You're a jerk! You're a 8ig creep and you make 8aseless accus8ions, 8ut I'm here to tell you that I suppose I can find it within myself to forgive you.  
AG: In the name of friendship or whateeeeeeeever.  
AG: 8ecause like I said, you 8n't 8ad to talk to, and everyone has their flaws!  
AG: Just some people's are more o8vious than others.  
GC: >:?  
GC: NOW 1 R34LLY DO F33L L1K3 4 J3RK  
GC: 1F YOU 4R3 S1NC3R3 4BOUT B31NG FR13NDS, 4ND 1 TH1NK YOU 4R3  
GC: YOU D1DNT 3V3N PUT QUOT3S 4ROUND TH3 WORD FR13NDSH1P  
GC: B3C4US3 1 4CT3D L1K3 4 B1G DUMMY 4ND FOCUS3D ON TRY1NG TO TORM3NT YOU!  
AG: Hell yes you did.  
AG: You know, I think you should get your head checked out! It's for your own good. Some of the things you say are just waaaaaaaay too out there for someone you don't really know.  
AG: I'm thinking that some8ody dropped you on your head as a 8a8y and sadly for you the effects only crept in su8tly.  
AG: So everyone assumes that this is just how you are! And no8ody remem8ers the 8a8by-dropping incident.  
GC: 1 4M PR3P4R3D TO 4POLOG1S3, BUT 1 4M NOT GO1NG TO S1T H3R3 4ND B3 1NSULT3D  
GC: SO 1 W1LL S4Y SORRY 4ND W3 C4N MOV3 ONTO TH3 BR1GHT 4ND SH1NY TH1NGS TO COM3  
GC: SO WH4T 1S PH4S3 ON3 OF OUR G3NU1N3 FR13NDSH1P?  
AG: Jesus, I don't know. It's not like I exactly planned this ahead of time!   
GC: ONC3 4G41N 1T F4LLS TO M3 TO B3 TH3 BR41NS OF TH3 OP3R4T1ON  
GC: OH I KNOW >:]  
AG: Why is that face never a good thing........  
GC: WH4T DO YOU LOOK L1K3?  
AG: You want a picture?  
GC: AMONG OTH3R TH1NGS  
AG: Ok 8ut I thought you were pretending to 8e 8lind! You can't keep up your act very well if you're looking at photos of me.  
GC: DONT B3 D3NS3  
GC: 1 4M GO1NG TO G3T MY FL4TM4T3 TO D3SCR1B3 YOUR SP1NDLY L1TTL3 F4C3 TO M3 B3C4US3 1 DO NOT TRUST YOU TO DO 1T JUST1C3  
GC: TH3 BL1ND TH1NG H4SNT STOPP3D B31NG TRU3, BY TH3 W4Y  
AG: ........ fine.  
AG: 8ut you first!  
GC: YOU DR1V3 4 H4RD B4RG41N  
GC: <http://i.imgur.com/7jisT.png>  
AG: ::::/  
GC: WH4T  
AG: Seriously?  
AG: That's seriously you?  
GC: YOUR3 SWOON1NG R1GHT NOW, 4R3NT YOU  
AG: Oh right, this is me swooning! It's definitely not me 8eing surprised 8y the fact that you're almost normal looking!  
GC: 1 W1LL 4SSUM3 YOU 4R3 CURR3NTLY TUSSL1NG W1TH YOUR TRU3 F33L1NGS AND T4K3 TH4T 4S 4 COMPL1M3NT  
GC: NOW HOLD UP YOUR 3ND OF THE D34L VR1SK4  
AG: Ok.  
AG: I guess I'll stick to my word. Even if this isn't exactly a gr8 photo........  
GC: NO N33D TO B3 3MB4RR4SS3D  
GC: FR13NDS DONT JUDG3 FR13NS B4S3D ON TH3 HORRORS GROW1NG FROM TH31R F4C3S  
AG: <http://i.imgur.com/S9N2S.png>  
AG: I'm not sure you understand how contact 8etween two humans usually works, 8ut this is the part where you're supposed to say something 8ack to me.  
AG: Even if it's just "wow you sure have a face Vriska"!  
AG: Hello????????  
AG: Please tell me you're not licking the screen.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] is an idle chum!

AG: Christ.  
AG: Teeeeeeeerezi.  
AG: Get 8ack here. >::::(

gallowsCalibrator [GC] returned from being idle

GC: 1TS 4DOR4BL3 WH3N YOU G3T FLUST3R3D L1K3 TH4T  
GC: R3ST 4SSUR3D TH4T 1 W4S DO1NG NOTH1NG UNTOW4RD TO YOUR V1S4G3  
GC: 1 W4S JUST G3TT1NG MY FL4TM4T3S OP1N1ON ON TH3 M4TT3R  
GC: SO!  
GC: BLOND3  
GC: 1NT3R3ST1NG  
AG: You disappear for like 8 minutes and all you can say is "interesting"???????? May8e you're the one who needs a thesaurus!  
GC: WH4T >:?  
AG: Don't you remem8er when  
AG: Never mind.  
GC: WOULD YOU L1K3 M3 TO F4WN OV3R YOU  
GC: WOULD YOU L1K3 M3 TO T3LL YOU HOW YOUR P13RC1NG BLU3 3Y3S P3N3TR4T3 3V3N MY BL1ND3SS  
AG: If people fawned over me every time I cured some dum8 disa8ility just 8y existing, I'd 8e pretty fucking swamped all the time!  
AG: Let's move onto something else, ok.  
AG: Something like  
AG: Hold on  
AG: Shiiiiiiiit.  
GC: WH4TS WRONG  
GC: D1D YOU LOS3 4LL YOUR MON3Y ON ONL1N3 POK3R 4G41N?  
AG: Stupid timer on the goddamn oven didn't go off and now the smoke alarm's going crazy.  
AG: 8R8  
GC: 3H3H3H3H3H3

adventurersGambit [AG] is an idle chum!

*

adventurersGambit [AG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AG: Oh man.  
AG: These two are a8solutely terri8le. It's a8surd and almost a little offensive!  
AG: 8ut if this is the way threads are going to play out, I guess it would 8e OOC for us to try swaying them otherwise.  
AG: See, look at that! I'm putting my godmodding days 8ehind me, all for the gr8r good of our RP.  
AG: ::::)  
AG: Hi, 8y the way.  
GC: H3LLO >:]  
GC: 1 W4S 3XP3CT1NG YOU TO POP UP H3R3 4FT3R TH4T L4ST R3PLY  
GC: HON3STLY WH4T W3R3 YOU TH1NK1NG WH3N YOU CR34T3D M1NDF4NG  
GC: DO3S SH3 3V3R K33P H3R F1LTHY H4NDS TO H3RS3LF?  
AG: Hey!  
AG: If you're going to 8lame anyone here, it has to 8e Redglare!  
AG: She always starts it.  
GC: M1NDF4NG 4LW4YS M4K3S TH3 F1RST MOV3!  
AG: 8ut only 8ecause Redglare is there in the first place!  
GC: H3H3H3  
GC: 4LL 1 H34R 4R3 3MPTY 3XCUS3S  
GC: R3DGL4R3 W1LL STOP F4LL1NG FOR H3R L1TTL3 SCH3M3S SOON3R OR L4T3R  
AG: Oh, come on! She's not even falling for them now.  
AG: She's wandering str8 into them of her own accord.  
GC: OBJ3CT1ON  
AG: You can't object to that!!!!!!!!  
GC: OBJ3CT1ON SUST41NED  
GC: SO  
GC: WH3R3 1S TH1S GO1NG?  
AG: Other than the o8vious?  
AG: I don't know, I figured we should just let it play out.  
GC: HMMMM  
GC: BUT W1THOUT PL4NN1NG, 1T M1GHT G3T 4 B1T R3P3T1T1V3  
AG: Hmmmmmmmm.  
AG: Guess so. Ok, we can plot!  
GC: HOW LONG H4S 1T B33N S1NC3 TH31R L4ST  
GC: R3ND3ZVOUS   
AG: 8luh, weeeeeeeeks.  
GC: 1N G4M3 T1M3, NOT 1N RL T1M3  
AG: Jeez, say so in the first place.  
AG: May8e three days.  
GC: 3XC3LL3NT  
GC: TH4T 1S 3NOUGH T1M3 TO BU1LD UP PL3NTY OF T3NS1ON  
GC: R3DGL4R3 H4S 4LR34DY H4D 4 T4ST3 BUT H4SNT H4D LONG 3NOUGH TO TRULY R3GR3T WH4T TR4NSP1R3D B3TW33N TH3M  
GC: 4ND SO W1LL BL1NDLY (G3T 1T?) THROW H3RS3LF B4CK 1NTO TH3 MOM3NT  
AG: Right!  
AG: Good start.  
GC: OH COM3 ON, 1 4M NOT DO1NG 4LL TH3 PLOTT1NG MYS3LF  
AG: Alright, alright.  
AG: Well, 8ecause Mindfang is Mindfang, she can never get enough! I mean, the only reason she stopped in the first place was 8ecause Redglare decided to 8olt and a8scond.  
AG: So knowing how she is, Mindfang isn't a8out to 8e a chump and waste any time!  
AG: She'll get hold of Redglare and  
AG: Um  
AG: Where are they again?  
GC: R3DGL4R3S OFF1C3  
AG: Ooooooooh, right!  
AG: So once Mindfang has Redglare in her grasp, she'll lift her up onto the edge of her desk.  
GC: OH R3DGL4R3 WOULD NOT B3 PL3AS3D W1TH TH4T 4T 4LL  
GC: SH3D TRY TO G3T B4CK TO H3R F33T BUT OF COURS3, W1TH M1NDF4NG K33P1NG H3R WH3R3 SH3 1S, TH4T WOULD B3 FUT1L3  
GC: 4ND NOT W4NT1NG TO G1V3 M1NDF4NG TH3 S4T1SF4CT1ON OF S331NG H3R STRUGGL3 SH3D JUST CL1NG TO H3R SHOULD3RS  
GC: GLOW3R1NG UP 4T H3R W1TH R3D 3MPTY 3Y3S  
AG: Haha right, like that's ALL she'd do!  
AG: Mindfang knows that she at least WANTS to wrap her legs around her waist.  
AG: So she'd take hold of her thighs and help her along.  
AG: Pinning her to the desk all the more in the process.  
AG: >::::)  
GC: >:]  
GC: M1NDF4NG YOU 4R3 SO SN34KY  
GC: R3DGL4R3 SHOULD JUST CH41N YOU UP R1GHT NOW 4ND BR1NG YOU TO JUST1C3  
GC: 1TS TOO B4D TH4T H3R SH4CKL3S 4R3 ON TH3 OTH3R S1D3 OF THE ROOM  
GC: SO INST34D, NOT W4NT1NG M1NDF4NG TO TH1NK SH3S GOT TH3 B3TT3R OF H3R, R3DGL4R3 WR4PS H3R L3GS T1GHTLY 4ROUND H3R  
GC: K33P1NG H3R 3X4CTLY WH3R3 SH3 1S  
AG: That's fiiiiiiiine 8y Mindfang!  
AG: Mindfang will start getting into things 8y leaning forward and 8iting on Redglare's lip.  
AG: So that she knows there's going to 8e nothing gentle a8out this!  
GC: TH3 ONLY S3NS1BL3 SOLUT1ON H3R3 1S FOR R3DGL4R3 TO 1NFUR14T3 M1NDF4NG  
GC: SH3 W1LL PULL H3R L1P FR33 OF M1NDF4NGS V1C3 L1K3 GR1P 4ND K1SS H3R  
GC: N1C3 4ND G3NTLY  
GC: JUST L1K3 M1NDF4NG DO3SNT L1K3 1T  
AG: Pshaaaaaaaa, Mindfang isn't going to take the 88! She's not going to 8eg Redglare to 8e rougher with her or anything!  
GC: 1SNT SH3?  
AG: Noooooooope.  
AG: In fact, she's already got her hands up Redglare's shirt, 8r8king her mouth away so that she can 8ite at her throat instead.  
GC: 1S SH3 B31NG C4R3FUL W1TH H3R F4NGS?  
AG: Not a chance in hell.  
GC: TH3N R3DGL4R3 H4S NO CHO1C3 BUT TO CONC3D3 D3F34T 1N TH1S M4TT3R 4ND T1LT H3R H34D B4CK  
GC: SH3 W1LL COV3R H3R MOUTH W1TH H3R H4ND  
GC: SO TH4T NOBODY 3LS3 1N TH3 COURTBLOCK H34RS 4NY NO1S3S TH4T M1NDF4NG M1GHT FORC3 OUT OF H3R  
AG: Sorry to say, 8ut Mindfang has no choice 8ut to gra8 hold of Redglare's wrist and pull it away from her mouth.  
AG: She wants to hear all the good 8its.  
GC: TH3 F13ND  
GC: 1F M1NDF4NG W4NTS TO PL4Y L1K3 TH4T, R3DGL4R3 W1LL B3 C3RT41N TO R3P4Y 4NY OF TH3 4TT3NT1ON B3STOW3D UPON H3R 1N K1ND  
GC: ACTU4LLY BY TH1S PO1NT SH3 W1LL B3 F3D UP OF B31NG 4T SUCH 4 D1S4DV4NT4G3  
GC: 4ND SL1D3 4 H4ND B3N34TH M1NDF4NGS SK1RTS  
GC: UP TH3 1NS1D3 OF H3R TH1GHS  
GC: B3TW33N H3R L3GS  
AG: Mindfang will 8e caught off-guard for a fraction of a second.  
AG: Hell, Redglare will pro8a8ly miss it! 8ecause in the next moment, Mindfang is returning the favour.  
AG: And with Redglare pinned against the desk and her hip held down 8y one of Mindfang's hands, she definitely has the advantage here.  
GC: Y34H  
GC: SH3 PROB4BLY DO3S  
AG: yeah  
AG: pro8a8ly

adventurersGambit [AG] is now an idle chum!

GC: 3H3H3H3

gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now an idle chum!

adventurersGambit [AG] returned from being idle

AG: S8rry.  
AG: Sorry.  
AG: My phone rang.  
AG: Hello?

gallowsCalibrator [GC] returned from being idle

GC: 4S D1D M1N3  
GC: 1T S33MS MY CONV3RS4T1ON L4ST3D SL1GHTLY LONG3R TH4N YOURS  
AG: R8ght.  
GC: R1GHT  
AG: So that's what we're going to do????????  
GC: MMM  
GC: EX4CTLY TH4T  
AG: Ok.  
AG: Cool.

*

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering adventurersGambit [AG]

GC: 4H 1F 1T 1SNT TH3 SP1D3RG1RL  
GC: 1 KN3W 1 SM3LL3D TROUBL3 4H43D.  
GC: SP1D3RG1RL, SP1D3RG1RL  
GC: DO3S 4 WHOL3 LO4D OF R34LLY M1CH3V1OUS SHIT  
GC: 1 W4SNT 3X4CTLY F41THFUL TO TH3 OR1G1N4L LYR1CS BUT YOU G3T TH3 1D34  
GC: >:]  
AG: Man. Terezi.  
AG: What the hell.  
AG: Not now.  
AG: I'm not in the mood, ok?  
GC: NOT 1N TH3 MOOD FOR WH4T?  
GC: I don't know. Whatever it is you want this time!  
GC: RPing or you just 8eing your usual weird self.  
GC: HMMM  
GC: TH1S H4S 4 V3RY S3R1OUS ST3NCH TO 1T!  
GC: T3LL M3 4LL 4BOUT 1T  
AG: What?  
AG: Why?  
GC: B3C4US3 W3 4R3 FR13NDS 4ND YOU M4K3 M3 CUR1OUS  
AG: You mean nosey.  
GC: 4LSO YOU 4R3 DUMB  
GC: T4LK TO M3  
AG: You wouldn't g8t it.  
GC: TRY M3 4NYW4Y  
GC: 1F 1 DONT G3T 1T TH3N W3 C4N JUST S4Y 1TS B3C4US3 1M 4 S1LLY BL1ND G1RL  
AG: I still don't get how we can talk if you're so 8lindy 8lindy 8lind.  
GC: 1F YOU SP3NT TH1RTY S3CONDS ON GOOGL3 YOU WOULD F1ND TH4T TH3R3 4R3 4 W1D3 R4NG3 OF T3CHNOLOG13S 4V41L4BL3 TO H3LP TH3 BL1ND 4CC3SS TH3 1NT3RN3T  
GC: NOW STOP CH4NG1NG TH3 SUBJ3CT 4ND T4LK TO M3   
AG: F8ne!  
AG: If it gets you off my 8ack with all the pesky prodding and poking into my personal life, then fine!  
AG: Ugh. Don't even know what to say, it's all dum8! You're wasting my time AND yours.  
AG: 8ut if my life is so interesting to you, whatever. I 8n't up for arguing the unfortun8 truth.  
AG: So l8ly I've 8een feeling like maaaaaaaay8e university isn't for me.  
AG: When I really think a8out it, all the gr8 parts revolve around not 8eing in lectures! And all the actual learning part does is stress me out.  
AG: Which is lame, and the only reason I 8othered going in the first place was 8ecause the government 8asically paid everything for me.  
AG: Guess that's what happens when you come from a shitty 8ackground!  
AG: It'd 8e really gr8 if I could just drop out, 8ut........  
AG: Like you'd get it. You've always got your nose in those dum8 law 8ooks.  
AG: Or your fingers on the 8raille. However it works.  
AG: So there.  
AG: That's it.  
GC: 1 4M THW4CK1NG YOU OV3R TH3 B4CK OF YOUR H34D W1TH MY C4N3 R1GHT NOW VR1SK4  
GC: >:[  
AG: Hey!  
GC: WHY WOULDNT 1 UND3RST4ND TH4T?  
GC: 1 KNOW P3RF3CTLY W3LL TH4T STUDY1NG 1SNT FOR 3V3RYON3  
GC: 4ND TH4T 1TS COMPL3T3LY PO1NTL3SS 1F YOU 4R3 F33L1NG CR4PPY OV3R 1T  
GC: 1F 1 D1DNT 3NJOY WH4T 1 W4S DO1NG, 1D DROP OUT TOO  
AG: Really?  
GC: Y3S R34LLY  
AG: So you don't think I'd look like a complete f8ilure if I dropped out now?  
GC: W3LL  
GC: 1 DONT TH1NK YOU SHOULD RUSH TH1NGS  
GC: DO YOU H4V3 4NY PROSP3CTS L1N3D UP?  
AG: Yeah!  
AG: One of my friends knows some8ody who runs a 8ar, and they said they'd take me on.  
AG: Full time and everything.  
GC: 4ND WOULD 1T B3 3NOUGH TO L1V3 ON?  
AG: Hell yes it would.  
GC: W3LL TH3R3 YOU GO!  
GC: 1 TH1NK YOU WOULD M4K3 4N 3XC3LL3NT B4RM41D VR1SK4  
GC: YOU C4N T4LK COMPL3T3 BULLSH1T FOR HOURS 4ND YOU WOULDNT B3 4FR41D TO PUNCH 4NYON3 1N TH3 F4C3 1F TH3Y B3C4M3 UNR34SON4BL3  
AG: Huh!  
AG: You know what, I actually feel a 8it 8etter now.  
AG: I'm seriously going to think a8out this.  
GC: GOOD  
GC: 1 4M G1V1NG YOU 4 R34SSUR1NG HUG R1GHT NOW  
AG: Heh.  
AG: Thanks.  
GC: 4ND NOW 1 4M L1CK1NG TH3 S1D3 OF YOUR N3CK  
AG: Tha  
AG: What.  
GC: YOU S41D YOU ONLY F33L 4 B1T B3TT3R  
GC: 1 4M GO1NG TO H3LP YOU F33L *COMPL3T3LY* B3TT3R  
AG: Oh my g8d.  
GC: 1 4M L34V1NG L1TTL3 K1SS3S 4LONG YOUR THRO4T  
GC: 1 C4N F33L YOUR PULS3 B3N3ATH MY L1PS  
AG: What the hell.  
GC: WH4T TH3 H3LL NOTH1NG  
GC: STOP 4CT1NG L1KE TH1S 1SNT OK4Y  
GC: ON3, YOU H4V3NT BLOCK3D M3 Y3T  
GC: TWO, YOU K33P R3PLY1NG 4ND GO4D1NG M3 ON  
GC: THR33, 1 4M F41RLY C3RT41N W3 BOTH KN3W TH1NGS W3R3 L34D1NG TO TH1S  
GC: FOUR, YOU 4R3 4 T3RR1BL3 P3RSON 4ND W1LL L3T M3 DO WH4T 1 W4NT  
GC: R1GHT?  
AG: ........  
AG: I  
AG: You  
AG: Fuuuuuuuuck yoooooooou.  
AG: Just.  
AG: I suppose it's not THAT different to what we've already done.  
GC: OH MY GOODN3SS  
GC: 3V3N 1 D1DNT 3XP3CT YOU TO C4V3 TH4T 34S1LY  
AG: Just shut up!  
GC: SHUT UP 4ND FUCK YOU YOU M34N?  
AG: Just shut up and find some other use for your mouth, genius.  
GC: ONLY B3C4US3 YOU 4SK3D SO N1C3LY  
GC: NOW TH4T 1 H4V3 YOU 3X4CTLY WH3R3 1 W4NT YOU  
GC: 4ND YOU 4R3 B31NG SO V3RY COMPL14NT  
GC: 1 SUPPOS3 1T WOULD B3 OK4Y 1F 1 SL1D MY H4ND B3N34TH YOUR SH1RT  
GC: SO 1 COULD R4K3 MY N41LS 4CROSS YOUR STOM4CH  
AG: Hm.  
AG: Well we're on my 8ed which is pretty comfy. So I can just relax against the 8lankets while you keep kissing and touching me.  
AG: May8e put my hands on the 8ack of your head to let you know you're not doing terri8ly.  
GC: G4SP, SUCH 3NCOUR4G3M3NT  
GC: 4S 4 R3SULT 1 4M FORC3D TO MOV3 TH1NGS SW1FTLY ON  
GC: W1TH YOUR SH1RT NOW PUSH3D UP 4ROUND YOUR R1BS  
GC: 1 BOW MY H34D 4ND R3LOC4T3 MY K1SS3S TO YOUR STOM4CH  
AG: Mmm.  
AG: Ok.  
AG: Although I'd 8e pretty sure you'd 8e licking 8y now, weirdo!  
GC: DO YOU W4NT M3 TO US3 MY TONGU3, VR1SK4?  
GC: 1 4M 4T YOUR H1PBON3S 4LR34DY  
AG: Yeah.  
AG: Yeah, go ahead.  
AG: Then I'll arch my hips up towards your mouth.  
AG: Pull on your hair a 8it.  
GC: OH WH4TS TH1S  
GC: MY MOUTH H4S JUST BUMP3D 4G41NST TH3 W41STB4ND OF YOUR J34NS  
GC: ID B3TT3R UNBUTTON TH3S3  
AG: Oh man, good thing I don't have my 8elt on. That would only delay things! Lucky for me, my jeans are pretty 8aggy, so I can just shuffle out of them.  
GC: (VR1SK4 YOU 4R3 T4K1NG TO TH1S L1K3 4 DUCK TO W4T3R)  
AG: (8ecause I'm the 8est at RP! Now get on with it.)  
GC: 1 C4N T3LL WH4T 4 N33DY G1RL YOU 4R3  
GC: SO 1 DONT L34V3 YOU W41T1NG

gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now away

GC: SO 1 KN33L B3TW33N YOUR L3GS  
GC: R4K1NG MY N41LS UP TH3 1NS1D3 OF YOUR TH1GHS TO S33 HOW YOU R34CT  
AG: I  
AG: Whine a little 8it, 8ut 8ite on my lower lip so I don't make too much noise!  
AG: 8ecause I know you're going to do 8etter than that.  
GC: CORR3CT  
GC: PL34S3D BY TH3 SOUND, 1 PR3SS MY MOUTH 4G41NST YOUR UND3RW34R  
GC: NUZZL1NG B3TW33N YOUR L3GS  
GC: 1 B3T YOU 4R3 W34R1NG BOX3RS 4R3NT YOU  
AG: mmmmmmmm  
AG: oh  
AG: y  
AG: es  
GC: DO YOU W4NT M3 TO T4K3 TH3M OFF?

adventurersGambit [AG] is now away

AG: yeah  
GC: T3LL M3  
AG: what?  
GC: T3LL M3 TH4T YOU W4NT M3 TO T4K3 TH3M OFF  
AG: uuuuuuuugh  
GC: DONT HURRY ON MY 4CCOUNT  
GC: 1 C4N SP3ND 4LL D4Y H3R3  
GC: ON MY KN33S  
GC: G3TT1NG 4 T4ST3 FOR YOUR BOX3RS  
AG: terezi  
GC: COM3 ON VR1SK4  
AG: just t8ke my g8ddamn 8oxers off already  
GC: S4Y PL34S3  
AG: fuck off  
GC: DO 1T  
AG: please  
GC: OH VR1SK4 YOU 4R3 H3LPL3SS  
GC: 1 KN3W YOU W3R3 GO1NG TO B3 HOP3L3SSLY SUBM1SS1V3  
GC: M1NDF4NGS PROW3SS W4S 4LL 4 V3RY CL3V3R RUS3  
GC: 4LL YOU R34LLY W4NT 1S SOM3ON3 TO T4K3 C4R3 OF YOU  
GC: DONT WORRY  
GC: TH4TS WH4T 1M H3R3 FOR  
GC: NOW TH4T 1 H4V3 YOUR BOX3RS 4ROUND YOUR 4NKL3S 4ND C4N G3T WH4T 1V3 B33N 4FT3R 4LL 4LONG  
GC: SO YOU C4N JUST L13 B4CK 4ND T4NGL3 YOUR F1NG3RS 1N MY H41R  
GC: 4ND L3T M3 WORRY 4BOUT WORK1NG MY TONGU3 4G41NST YOU  
GC: 4ND M4YB3 1NS1DE YOU, TOO!  
GC: 1 W1LL HOLD ONTO YOUR H1PS SO TH4T YOU DONT ROCK TOO MUCH  
GC: B3C4US3 1 4M V3RY GR33DY WH3N 1T COM3S TO G3TT1NG 4 T4ST3 OF TH1NGS  
GC: VRISKA?  
GC: 4R3 YOU TH3R3?  
GC: >:?  
AG: Nnnnnnnngh.  
AG: I h8 you.  
GC: NO YOU DONT  
GC: <3  
AG: Yes I do!!!!!!!!  
GC: LOOK 1D LOV3 TO S1T H3R3 4ND 4RGU3 W1TH YOU BUT  
GC: BRB >;]  
AG: Whatever.  
AG: <3

*  
adventurersGambit [AG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AG: Hey!  
AG: To save 8oth of us time and avoid you inevita8ly forgetting to ask me something:  
AG: Yes, I have moved into my new place. Yes, it is a 8illion times 8etter than the lousy student accommod8ion I used to have. Yes, my internet is now working. Yes, I have remem8ered to go to work every day this week so far!   
GC: OOH MY L1TTL3 SP1D3RG1RL  
GC: 4LL GROWN UP  
GC: 1M SO PROUD OF YOU  
GC: BUT YOU FORGOT TO 4NSW3R TH3 MOST 1MPORT4NT QU3ST1ON OF 4LL!  
AG: Like hell I did! What was it?  
GC: HOW MUCH D1D YOU M1SS M3, VR1SK4?  
AG: Oh man, you have no idea! I haven't 8een a8le to sleep at night or ANYTHING, it's 8een completely terri8le.   
GC: 1 F33L TH3 S4M3 W4Y  
GC: 1 H4V3 B33N RERE4D1NG OUR LOGS AND S1GH1NG W1STFULLY  
GC: LONG1NG TO H4V3 YOUR SP1DERY L1MBS WR4PP3D 4ROUND M3  
AG: That was sarcasm you horny moron.  
GC: 1M SORRY  
GC: BUT 1 4M 4 WOM4N 4ND 1 H4V3 N33DS  
AG: Jeeeeeeeesus.  
GC: N33DS, VR1SK4  
GC: >:]  
GC: > :]  
GC: >:]  
AG: Oh my god would you PLEASE get your eye8rows under control!  
AG: And  
AG: If you really want to know........  
AG: I guess it has 8een weird not talking to you l8ly.  
GC: 1TS B33N 4 W33K  
AG: I know that!  
AG: 8ut I've had all this shit going on and it feels waaaaaaaay longer.  
AG: And I kind of got used to talking to you every day. Even if that's something that no8ody should ever have to get used to.  
GC: H3H3  
GC: H4H4H4H4  
AG: Noooooooo, don't you start with that!  
AG: If you even stick your tongue out I'm gra88ing it and yanking it off.  
GC: OK4Y TH4T 1S  
GC: TOO K1NKY  
GC: 3V3N FOR M3  
AG: XXXXD God.  
AG: I'm 8eing serious, though! I have a friend over.  
GC: 1M SUR3 TH3Y WONT M1ND 1F YOU 3XCUS3 YOURS3LF TO TH3 B4THROOM FOR F1V3 M1NUT3S  
GC: TURN ON 4LL TH3 T4PS SO TH3Y C4NT H34R YOU WH1MP3R1NG  
AG: Chriiiiiiiist.  
AG: I knew this was a 8ad idea. I'm getting off the computer until he's gone.  
GC: H3?  
GC: 1S TH3R3 SOM3TH1NG YOU 4R3 NOT T3LL1NG M3  
AG: Pffffffff, as if! It's just John.  
AG: We've 8een friends forever.  
GC: OH GOOD  
GC: 1 W4S PR3P4R1NG TO B3 J34LOUS TH3R3  
AG: Haha. Whatever you say.  
AG: Anyway, 8ack soon!  
GC: T4K3 YOUR T1M3

adventurersGambit [AG] is now away

AG: 8aaaaaaaack!

adventurersGambit [AG] returned from being away

GC: TH4T W4S QU1CK  
GC: D1D YOU G3T R1D OF H1M FOR M3?  
AG: I know you can't see me, and that you couldn't see me, even if we were in the same room, 8ut I'm rolling my eyes at you now.  
GC: 1 COULD H34R TH3M ROT4T3 1N YOUR SKULL  
AG: The weird thing is that you pro8a8ly could.  
AG: There's something wrong with the way your 8rain works!   
GC: D1D YOU COM3 4LL TH3 W4Y H3R3 TO FL4TT3R M3  
GC: OR 1S TH3R3 SOM3TH1NG YOU W4NT  
AG: Can't it 8e 8oth?  
GC: >:]  
AG: ::::)  
GC: 1 TH1NK W3 N33D TO BR34K 1N YOUR N3W 4P4RTM3NT  
AG: Yeah! It just doesn't feel like home yet.  
GC: 1 C4N F1X TH4T  
GC: PROV1D1NG YOU H4V3 4 V3RY W1D3 D3F1N1T1ON OF F1X  
GC: L3TS ST4RT W1TH 4 CL4SS1C  
GC: YOUR SOF4 >:]  
AG: Ok, you're (apparently) the 8oss!  
AG: It's actually a pretty damn comfy sofa. I was surprised. Definitely soft enough to happily lie 8ack on.  
GC: OH  
GC: WH4T 4 SURPR1S3  
GC: 1M ON TOP 4G41N  
AG: Shut up, you love it.  
GC: M4YB3 1 DONT F33L L1K3 CR4WL1NG ON TOP OF YOU TOD4Y  
GC: D1D YOU 3V3R CONS1D3R TH4T  
AG: Did you ever consider the fact that it's 8een a week since we did this and you can't get enough of going down on me and may8e I'd just appreci8 it if you'd get my goddamn pants off me 8efore I claw my way through the cushions w8ing for you????????  
GC: 1 D1D CONS1D3R 1T  
GC: 1 JUST W4NT3D TO H34R YOU S4Y 1T  
AG: 8itch.  
GC: JUST FOR TH4T R3M4RK 1 4M GO1NG TO T4K3 HOLD OF YOUR WR1STS 4ND P1N TH3M 4BOV3 YOUR H34D  
AG: Fine 8y me. I've still got my legs.  
AG: That I'll wrap around your waist.  
AG: Just to make sure you don't escape.  
GC: L1K3 1D GO 4NYWH3R3 WH3N 1 H4V3 YOU AT MY M3RCY L1K3 TH1S  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1 W1LL T4K3 4 MOM3NT TO B1T3 ON TH3 SH3LL OF YOUR 34R  
AG: Mm.  
AG: Just going to close my eyes now.  
GC: UGH 1 C4NT HOLD YOUR H4NDS UP L1K3 TH1S  
GC: 1 N33D TO  
GC: G3T YOUR SH1RT OFF  
AG: Consider it gone. Now I can put my hands under your shirt.  
AG: Running them all over your 8ack.  
GC: YOU DONT W34R 4 BR4, DO YOU?  
AG: Nope.  
AG: Knock yourself out.  
GC: 3XC3LL3NT  
GC: BUT R4TH3R TH4N KNOCK MYS3LF OUT  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1 W1LL  
GC: T4K3 FULL 4DV4NT4G3 OF YOUR CH3ST  
AG: I'll scratch your 8ack if you do that.  
GC: H3H3  
GC: 1 W1LL M4K3 SUCH D3L1GHT3D NO1S3S 4G41NST YOUR SK1N 4S 1 L1CK 4ND SUCK  
AG: Good.  
AG: 8ecause I'll pro8a8ly 8e  
AG: making noises too.  
GC: BUT QU1CKLY 3NOUGH 1LL MOV3 MY MOUTH UP TO YOUR COLL4RBON3  
GC: TONGU3 TR41L1NG 4CROSS TH3 HOLLOW OF YOUR THRO4T  
GC: ACROSS YOUR SHOULD3RS  
AG: Hurry up and get to the good 8it already!  
GC: NO, VR1SK4  
GC: YOU DONT G3T TO T3LL M3 WH4T TO DO  
GC: YOU DONT G3T TO M4K3 4NY D3MANDS DUR1NG TH1S  
GC: NO M4TT3R HOW D3SP3R4T3 W3 BOTH KNOW YOU 4R3  
GC: YOU M4Y M4K3 NO1S3 UND3R TWO C1RCUMST4NC3S:  
GC: 1F YOU 4R3 MO4N1NG  
GC: OR 1F YOU 4R3 B3GG1NG  
GC: SO NO, 1 W1LL NOT G3T TO TH3 GOOD B1T 4LR34DY  
GC: 1 4M GO1NG TO T4K3 MY SW33T T1M3  
GC: 4ND YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO 4PPR3C14T3 3V3RY L4ST S3COND OF 1T  
GC: 1 3XP3CT YOUR BODY TO B3 TR3MBL1NG W1TH GR4T1TUD3 1N 4 M4TT3R OF S3CONDS  
GC: 1 4M BL1ND  
GC: 4ND 1 W4NT TO KNOW WH4T YOU LOOK L1K3  
GC: 1 4M GO1NG TO TOUCH 3V3RY L4ST P4RT OF YOU  
GC: 1 4M GO1NG TO T4ST3 3V3RY L4ST 1NCH  
GC: 4S SLOWLY 4S 1 L1K3  
GC: 4ND YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO L3T ME, VR1SK4  
GC: YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO 3NJOY 3V3RY L4ST MOM3NT OF 1T  
GC: 4ND TH3N YOU W1LL S4Y TH4NK YOU  
GC: DO YOU UND3RST4ND  
AG: fuuuuuuuuck  
GC: 1 4SK3D YOU 4 QU3ST1ON  
AG: I underst8nd!

adventurersGambit [AG] is now away

GC: NO  
GC: DONT YOU D4R3  
GC: YOU 4R3 NOT D1S4PP34R1NG ON M3 TH1S T1M3  
GC: YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO ST4Y H3R3 FOR 34CH 4ND 3V3RY L4ST S3COND  
GC: OTH3RW1S3 1 4M N3V3R S4Y1NG 4NOTH3R WORD 4G41N  
GC: 4ND 1 KNOW HOW MUCH YOU N33D M3  
AG: ok  
AG: ok, I got it  
GC: B3TT3R L4T3 TH4N N3V3R  
GC: 4R3 YOU R34DY FOR M3 VR1SK4?  
AG: for fuck's sake yes come on!!!!!!!!  
GC: WH4T D1D 1 S4Y 4BOUT 1SSU1NG D3M4NDS  
AG: yes yes i am ready  
AG: sorry  
AG: please  
GC: TH4T 1S MUCH MOR3 L1K3 1T  
GC: YOU 4R3 SUCH 4N 34G3R STUD3NT  
GC: 1 SUPPOS3 1 C4N R3W4RD YOU BY  
GC: SL1D1NG MY H4ND DOWN YOUR P4NTS WH1L3 1 M4K3 MY W4Y B4CK TO YOUR CH3ST  
AG: keep going  
GC: WOW  
GC: 1 R34LLY 4PPR3C14T3 4LL YOUR 1NPUT H3R3 VR1SK4  
GC: H3Y  
GC: YOU KNOW WH3R3 1 GO TO UN1V3RS1TY  
GC: YOU KNOW HOW F4R 4W4Y 1 4M, R1GHT?  
AG: yes  
AG: why  
AG: ?  
GC: B3C4US3 M4YB3 1 COULD COM3 OV3R TH3R3  
GC: M4YB3 1LL JUST TURN UP 4ND W3 C4N CUT 4LL TH3 CR4P W1TH TH3 TYP1NG  
GC: 1 C4N F1N4LLY SORT YOU OUT PROP3RLY  
GC: FORG3T T4LK1NG 1T THROUGH  
GC: YOU C4N JUST STR4DDL3 MY F4C3 WH1L3 1M LY1NG B4CK  
GC: B3C4US3 1 KNOW TH4TS WH4T YOU R34LLY W4NT TO DO  
AG: know its' what you really w8nt to do  
GC: GU1LTY >:]  
GC: SO WH4T DO YOU TH1NK  
GC: WOULD YOU L1K3 TH4T?  
AG: yeah  
GC: W4NT M3 TO COM3 OV3R?  
AG: christ  
AG: yes  
AG: get over here  
AG: fuck me  
AG: wh8tever you want  
GC: OH  
GC: DONT WORRY 4BOUT TH4T  
GC: 1 WOULD DO WH4T3V3R 1 W4NT3D  
AG: ........  
AG: 8luh.  
GC: DON3?  
GC: >:]  
AG: Yup.  
GC: 4LW4YS SO SP33DY, VR1SK4!  
AG: Oh, can it.  
GC: 4ND TH3N YOU TRY PL4Y1NG 1T OFF BY B31NG SO NONCH4L4NT!  
GC: L1K3 YOU W3R3NT JUST MY W4NTON SLUT S3CONDS 4GO!  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4H4  
AG: Gr8. Tell me when you're done laughing. I'll pro8a8ly still 8e here.  
GC: H3H3H3H3H3  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4  
GC: OK4Y  
GC: 1 TH1NK 1 4M DON3  
GC: H4H4H4  
GC: OOPS  
GC: 4PP4R3NTLY NOT  
AG: Man.  
AG: How weird would that 8e, huh?  
GC: HOW W31RD WOULD WH4T B3?  
AG: Meeting!  
AG: After all this, I mean. It's just........  
GC: TOO WE1RD?  
AG: Uh huh.  
GC: HMM  
GC: TH4TS TOO B4D  
GC: BUT HON3STLY  
GC: 1 4M F33L1NG 4 L1TTL3 N3GL3CT3D H3R3!  
GC: DONT T3LL M3 YOU 4R3 JUST GO1NG TO G3T YOURS 4ND GO  
AG: There's no need to twist my arm into it! You don't need to use any underhanded tactics, Terezi.  
AG: I'm just letting you simmer for a bit.  
GC: F13ND >:]

*

adventurersGambit [AG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] is currently offline. All messages will be delivered when they sign back in

AG: Hey.  
AG: I know you're not there.  
AG: O8viously.  
AG: 8ut I can't sleep and I've 8een thinking.  
AG: May8e it wouldn't 8e THAT weird. There are stranger ways to get to know a person 8efore meeting them!  
AG: Hm. Uh. I just can't think of any of them right now!  
AG: There doesn't have to 8e any pressure on us, right? 8ecause I wouldn't want you feeling like you had to do anything.  
AG: I guess I kind of........  
AG: I know. I could tell you where my 8ar is and then you can drop 8y if you want to!  
AG: That's got to 8e the 8est way of doing it. 8ecause if anything gets too uncomforta8le, you can leave and we don't have to see each other again!  
AG: Um.  
AG: Haha, not see, in your case. Soooooooorry.  
AG: So think a8out it, I guess????????

gallowsCalibrator [GC] is now online

GC: OH  
GC: WH4TS TH1S  
AG: Fuck.  
AG: Fuck.  
AG: Hahahahahahahaha, you should just ignore th8t! It's l8 and I can't sleep and I'm ram8ling like an idiot.  
GC: BUT WH4T 1F 1 TURN UP 4ND 3V3RYTH1NGS F1N3  
GC: WH4T 1F 1 TURN UP 4ND YOU L1K3 M3 4S MUCH 4S YOU L1K3 TH3 T3R3Z1 ON YOUR SCR33N  
GC: WH4T 1F W3 T4K3 TH1NGS TOO F4R  
GC: WH4T 1F  
GC: W3 HOLD H4NDS  
GC: WH4T 1F  
GC: 1T L34DS TO CUDDL1NG  
AG: Jesus fucking Christ, I'm going 8ack to 8ed!  
GC: B3FOR3 YOU DO TH4T  
GC: L34V3 M3 TH3 N4M3 OF TH3 B4R  
GC: P3RH4PS 1 WOULD B3 1NT3R3ST3D 1N H4V1NG 4 F3W DR1NKS ON FR1D4Y N1GHT  
AG: ::::/  
GC: OH COM3 ON  
AG: No way.  
AG: It was a stupid idea and I knew it was stupid, 8efore I even typed it out!  
AG: It was just too stupid to stay inside my head.  
AG: So I'm going 8ack to 8ed and you're not coming to my 8ar and we're not meeting and everything will stay exactly as it is and it'll 8e gr8 8ecause I don't mind not seeing you.  
AG: I mean it's not like the curiosity will eat at me or anything.  
AG: I am quite sure I am fine without going through with this!  
AG: ........  
AG: ........ x8  
AG: It's The King's Head on Archery L8ne.

adventurersGambit [AG] is now offline

adventurersGambit [AG] is now online

AG: Fuck!  
AG: Fuck!!!!!!!!  
AG: FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckF8CK.

adventurersGambit [AG] is now offline

adventurersGambit [AG] is now online

GC: TH1S 1S STR4NG3LY 4DOR4BL3  
AG: N8ght.  
AG: <3  
AG: (Fuck!!!!!!!!)  
GC: SWEET DR34MS, SP1D3RG1RL  
GC: <3  
AG: Aaaaaaaah!

adventurersGambit [AG] is now offline

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures linked are by [skepticArcher](http://skepticarcher.tumblr.com), used with permission and much gratitude!


End file.
